Divergent No war
by MultipleFandomFangirl
Summary: I know this is really overdone, but I wanted to try. After the ceremony, what happens to Tris and Tobias? Do they stay together, or will something terrible drive them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**No war Divergent **

**Takes place right after the initiation ceremony. There was never the war, and Tris and Tobias' relationship is slowly growing. She still knows everything that happened to him. This starts right after they kiss at the ceremony. (Some things may not be totally correct, as my friend has my copy of Divergent. Cough cough Kandyskullz88 cough cough) xD**

**Tris POV**

I can't believe it! I was ranked first! Me, the "Stiff" from Abnegation! I am sitting there with this stupid grin on my face. And then Tobias finds me. At that moment, I don't care if anyone knows that we're together, and I stand up, as Tobias pulls me into his embrace. I can feel him grinning into my hair.

"You made it." He says into my hair.

I pull away and look at him. For the first time, I can really see him. His eyes are glassy, and I know he's been crying. He looks at me with this look of love, so intense I know it has to be real.

At this point, I really don't care what anyone else thinks, and I lean up and kiss him. It feels like it lasts forever.

Eventually, I am dragged away by Christina. We got to pick our apartment, and Christina corners me.

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT WITH YOU AND FOUR?!"

"I.. I... Umm..." I blush and stammer. I honestly don't know what to say.

She gasps. "Are you two dating? WHY WAS I NOT INFORMED OF THIS?!"

I look down. "I didn't want anyone to think that us being together would affect the rankings."

She just stares at me. "Did you really think that?" I nod. "Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry you had to hide your relationship like this. Now, go out and find him!"

I laugh at her and go out to find him. I find him in the cafeteria, but he's not alone. He's talking to someone. A girl. I feel a pang of jealousy and see who it is. Lauren. My heart starts breaking in two when I see them both lean in.

I let out a strangled cry, and he sees me. All of the color drains from his face. I turn and run. I hear him call me, but I keep running. I don't go back to the apartment. I don't go to the Chasm. I don't go to the Pit. I go to the train. I run and jump on.

I sit there until I feel like it's a good time to jump off. It feels like forever. When I do jump, I land in the apple orchards of Amity. I climb up in a tree and stare at the sky until I sleep.

**Tobias POV**

I hear a strangled cry and see Tris. She is staring at me with her piercing blue eyes that once shown love, now there's only hate. She runs and I call after her, but she doesn't turn.

I screwed up big time. Tris is never going to listen to me now. She saw me kiss Lauren, but she doesn't know why.

Actually, I don't even have a reason why.

I don't know why I kissed Lauren. She was there and Tris wasn't. God, I sound so needy.

I do love Tris. I really do.

I can't stand it. I need her. I run and check everywhere. She's not in her apartment, at the Chasm, or the Pit. That leaves one option. The train.

I jump on and check every car. She's not here.

Eventually I jump off. And when I do, I'm in Amity. I pick an apple, and eat it on the way back to Dauntless. I could've sworn I saw her, but I didn't.

I go back to Dauntless and fall asleep with the picture of Tris in my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I know it probably broke your Fourtris shipping hearts, but I had to do it. I'm sorry! Please don't hate me! Anywho, I decided on a time skip. Tris has been gone from Dauntless for about 5 days, and Tobias is in a frantic search for. Along with the gang. (You know their names, so is it necessary for me to write them?) But yeah. So that's the time skip. And yes, Tris has been living in an apple tree in Amity. :)**

**Tris POV**

I wake up and sigh. I should probably go back to Dauntless. Tobias, no Four, is probably in a frantic search for me.

I'll go back, but not for him. For Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Zeke, and Shauna.

I hop down from my tree and make my way to the train. I jump on and start for Dauntless.

When I get there, I manage to slip through without too many people noticing. I enter the cafeteria and see Four making a beeline for me. I want to turn and run the other way, but damn, I'm hungry.

I look at Four, and his eyes are bloodshot, there are bags under his eyes, and his clothes are sagging. Did he even change?

He tries to talk to me.

"Tris, I am so sorry. Tris, why won't you listen to me? Tris, it meant nothing to me! You have to believe me."

I pay for my pizza and cake to go, and grab a bottle of water. I start heading towards the Chasm to eat. I sit in what was once our spot, and start eating. Damn, the Dauntless and their cake.

Four was right behind me this whole time. Still talking, and going on and on. I just want him to shut up. I need more time to think.

I get up and throw my trash away, and he grabs me by my shoulders and forces me to look at him. His eyes are pleading. "Tris, I never meant to hurt you. You know that."

i did know that, but I didn't want to admit that to him.

"Tris, please say something."

"Well, what do you want me to say, Four? That I forgive you, and we're going to live in happy mamby pamby land? Yeah, I don't think so, Four." I spit.

He stares at me in shock. I turn to go. And this time, he doesn't stop me.

**Tobias POV**

God, I am so stupid! How could I just let her walk away like that?

I noticed she didn't call me Tobias. She called me Four.

My heart is breaking.

Was this how she felt when I was kissing Lauren?

That's when I hear the scream.

**Tris POV**

When I leave Four, I feel a blindfold and a pair of hands grab me. Before they tape my mouth, I scream. No one can hear me but Four, and I don't know if I want his help.

I scream again, and within seconds I am knocked out.

When I come to, I see Peter and Drew. I try to move, but they have me tied up. I struggle against my restraints. This causes Peter and Drew to laugh.

Peter comes up to me, holding a knife, and Drew is at the door.

Peter takes the knife, and slowly drags it down the middle of my face. I try not to flinch, because the second I do, it means death.

He brings his knife to my ravens, and carves a small 'P' next to the last one. He cuts me other places, and I know they'll leave scars. Luckily I haven't lost too much blood when the door gets knocked down.

I see Four, looking very pissed off. He beats the shit out of Peter and Drew, but not before Peter stabs Him in the arm. Four screams, but manages to untie me. I take him back to his apartment, where I clean him up.

His eyes stay on me the whole time.

As I'm wrapping it, I says, "By the way, thanks for saving me."

He points to my wounds. "Let me help."

I reluctantly let him help. He takes his time, and he is gentle about it. He makes me feel safe.

He pulls my chin up to him. "Look, whatever you saw, it meant absolutely nothing. Tris, I love you."

Impulsively, I lean forward and kiss him.

That's when the shots go off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I actually really like writing this story, so please R&R. I love you all! :) 4**

**Tris POV**

My mind races. All I can think of is Tobias. We stare at each other.  
The shots sounded really close, and there's usually no one down by his apartment, so we know they must be coming for us.

We exchange a look. He nods, and we both know what to do.

I go to his room and get us each a gun. By now, there aren't any shots, but you can't be too sure.

I lean against the front door, and almost as soon as I do, I feel it vibrate as someone pounds on it.

"Open up this door! We want Beatrice!"

The voice sounds like a male, and the voice sounds familiar, but I have no idea who it belongs to.

But Tobias' eyes widen and his face goes ghost white. He knows who it is.

Then, in one quick movement, the door is busted down and a gun is being pressed to my head. It all happened so fast, I didn't have time to react.

But I do now.

My eyes are wide with fear. Tobias raises his hand with the gun, shakily, but steady.

"Tobias, my son, don't make me do this." Marcus. He clicks the bullet into place.

"What do you want with her? Just let her go!"

"Well, if I did that, I wouldn't have any leverage over you, now would I?"

And with one quick movement, I'm tossed to the two people behind him.  
Tobias makes a lunge, but it's too late. By the time he lunges, the gun goes off and I let out a scream of pain.

That's when everything goes black.

**Tobias POV**

"Well, son, look what you've done. You've hurt her. You better hope she has the will to hold on."

"You bastard! What do you want with me? With us?"

He laughs. An evil, maniacal laugh. I don't think I've ever heard him laugh.

"It's not even Beatrice I want. I want you to set the record straight."

I feel my face burn. "Set what record straight? The fact that you abused your only son? It's true, and it's time that everyone knows!"

He only grins.

"Well, that was the easy way. I guess you'll have to do it the hard way. Drop her. Let's go." He snaps to the two men and they drop Tris. Literally, drop her. She slumps to the ground and lies there in a crumple.

I scoop her up and take her to the infirmary.

They treat her, and within two hours, she is up. Relief floods my face as I stare into her beautiful eyes. I softly skim her cheekbone and she moves her hand up to mine.

She sighs with relief, not even questioning what happened, and closes her eyes, still holding my hand in hers.

**There's Chapter 3! Do you guys think I should continue thus story? I would really like it if you would review! Thanks so much! I love you all, my little Pansycakes! 4 *does cool hunger games 3-finger salute* *rues whistle plays***


End file.
